


lesbian much

by firstaudrina



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer has a tattoo on her ribs that she somehow talked her divorcé dad into paying for for her last birthday and her hair is pitch black against her tan skin and she looks kind of like a lingerie model, but dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lesbian much

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: horny, skinny-dipping, tits, vibrator, wet.

Jennifer's family has a summer place because Jennifer's family is fucking rich, and she takes Needy up there for the weekend. Needy thinks it's going to be just them but it ends up a huge house party, because of course. It's the weekend before the end of the school year so it's not like Needy can even fake having to study when all they're going to be doing in class is worksheets and movies until the blissful last day. And Jennifer would never let her sit out a party anyway.

The house has a sprawling porch that leads down to a small rickety dock and, from there, a massive lake with a still surface that Needy has never punctured. She's creeped out by the lake, the murky blue-green depths and the things that must live in it. 

Jennifer just rolls her eyes at that and tells Needy to – quote unquote – put on a bathing suit, bitch. Jennifer's is obviously a bikini, shiny hot pink with deep red edging that stretches over her breasts because it's probably at least half a size too small. Jennifer has a tattoo on her ribs that she somehow talked her divorcé dad into paying for for her last birthday and her hair is pitch black against her tan skin and she looks kind of like a lingerie model, but dangerous. A little heart necklace hangs down between her breasts with BFF printed on it; Needy has the same one but it's hidden by her suit.

"Needy, you look like a fucking nun," Jennifer says, and snaps the strap of Needy's navy blue one-piece. "Well, tits aside. Nuns probably don't have nice tits."

During the rager itself, Needy sips from a red cup Jennifer poured for her and makes a face in between each swallow. She's half having a conversation with Jamie from AP Calc and half focused on Jennifer in the distance. There's the usual semi-circle of boys on one side and a gaggle of girls at Jennifer's back but she looks characteristically bored by all of it, catching Needy's gaze every so often to roll her eyes.

At some point when Needy looks over, Jennifer is in the water amidst some aquatic roughhousing, laughing in that distant way of hers that doesn't show in her eyes. The next time Needy looks over, Jennifer has lost her bikini top, probably thanks to some asshole boy; Needy is already rising to march over there and raise hell, but because Jennifer is Jennifer she hardly blinks. She backstrokes luxuriously, body slipping pale through the water, long black hair made glossier as it streams around her and sticks to her skin. As though to make a point, she unties her bottoms and throws them carelessly back towards land, twisting in and out of the water like a mermaid. Needy swallows hard, sits back down, presses her thighs together.

Of course it sparks a trend and a whole host of naked people charging in after her. Needy would honestly rather get gored – it's not that she has a problem with this kind of this so much as she has no desire to be naked with ninety nine percent of their class.

It gets drunk and messy and boring after that, so Needy retires to Jennifer's pink bedroom and flops onto the bed, sighing.

"I wondered where you went." It's Jennifer in the doorway, naked and dripping, her nipples pebbling in the central air. Jennifer is so obnoxious to look at sometimes because it's like someone already went over her in Photoshop, made her colors pop brighter and her edges blur out alluringly. Aside from the childhood scars on her legs there are no marks to mar her perfect skin, no ingrown hairs like Needy gets, no pimples, no tan lines. 

" _Anita_ , you're pouting," Jennifer says, shutting the door behind her. She twists her wet hair up and wrings it out carelessly over the carpet. "Everyone'll peace out by tomorrow, don't get your onesie in a twist because you had to go to a single party."

"It's not that," Needy mutters darkly. She pushes her glasses up and off so she'll stop looking at Jennifer and Jennifer's tits and Jennifer's ass and Jennifer's perfectly waxed porno pussy. 

"Look what I got from my slut cousin Tiffany." Jennifer had been searching through a dresser drawer for a new bikini, if the teensy ice-blue fabric crushed in one hand is anything to go by, but that's not what she wants Needy to look at. Held aloft in her free hand for display is a shiny purple something with a hot pink base. Needy puts her glasses back on so the blur reforms into what it is – a vibrator.

Needy sort of laughs, because it's ridiculous, and when Jennifer switches it on, her giggles turn helpless and wary.

She's right to be on her guard because Jennifer pounces, all boobs and hair, tickles Needy and teases her, prods her and pokes her and jokingly presses the vibrator against Needy's lycra-covered crotch. Needy could play it off like a cool person would, probably, if she put her mind to it, but she is only Needy Lesnicki so instead of being cool she gasps and goes blotchy in the face. It's that more than anything that eggs Jennifer on, a determined crease between arching dark brows. She presses closer and harder until Needy's legs clamp around Jennifer's hand almost of their own accord. The vibrator twitters away mechanically, a decidedly unsexy sound that obscurely makes Needy think of pencil sharpeners – well, it wouldn't be sexy except Jennifer is licking her lips not even on purpose and her nipples are still hard and she wriggles slightly herself, like maybe –

Needy doesn't have time to finish that thought before she's shuddering through a totally sucky, way quick little orgasm that almost hurts a little because her body hadn't even realized it was turned on until it was already over the edge.

That doesn't mean this is done, though.

"Get your habit off, Sister Anita," Jennifer says, hands at Needy's straps tugging roughly. She peels the suit down, revealing more and more faintly freckled skin, freeing Needy's tits and then immediately descending, leaving Needy to wriggle the rest of the way out of the suit on her own. Needy gasps again at Jennifer's full lips around her nipple, sucking hard and insistent, the other one rolled between two fingers with nails painted alternating blue and green. 

Needy doesn't know where to touch Jennifer so she just touches herself, middle finger sliding against warm anticipatory flesh, a little too sensitive but in a way she likes because it means it'll be more of a fight to get her over that wall again. She rubs her clit once, twice, and then Jennifer is pinning Needy's hands to the heart-patterned coverlet and snarling, "Don't you fucking dare."

Jennifer grinds down on Needy's thigh a little as she sits back up, fingers closing over the still-going vibrator again. "You're so bossy," Needy tells her but her words curl up in a moan as Jennifer presses the vibrator firm against her clit and then moves it away again, trails it over the seam of her cunt again and again.

Jennifer smirks. "Play with your tits," she instructs. "And that's an order, Lesnicki."

Needy's hands come up to cup her breasts though she shifts her hips anxiously, her entire body below the waist impossibly tense, just waiting, waiting for Jennifer, like always. Jennifer eases the toy into Needy slower than she probably wants, because Needy keeps clenching down way too hard by accident. But once it's in, humming inside her, building on and on to that sweet tension like goddamn Jenga blocks waiting to fall, Needy thinks maybe that second orgasm isn't as far away as it seemed. 

Jennifer sucks on Needy's clit with the same determination as she did her nipple, fingers moving quick between her own legs. And Needy forgets about orders because she's got to wrap Jennifer's thick dark hair up in her fists, still damp and smelling like cool summer nights. She pulls until Jennifer has moved up her body again because Needy is not so confused about the where-to-touch thing as before, grasping hands sliding over Jennifer's body, breasts and bend of waist and slick cunt, fingers slipping into Jennifer so easy it's like taking a breath. 

" _Needy_ ," Jennifer breathes, a little wheedling moan, and presses her thumb against Needy's mouth but doesn't kiss her. Her fingertips dip briefly into Needy's mouth and then return to circling her clit, Jennifer biting her lower lip as she works Needy over. The orgasm, when it happens, seems to start deep within Needy, waves rolling out low in her body and sending her arching into Jennifer, going on so long it's practically unbelievable, nothing Needy has ever been able to wring from her body on her own and she's definitely _tried_.

When she opens hazy eyes again it's to catch the tail end of Jennifer's own orgasm – which she'd taken it upon herself to finish since Needy was clearly distracted. Jennifer is fucking herself with the vibrator and rubbing herself and Needy only watches breathless, something sort of gross and sort of awesome about that purple plastic toy from slutty cousin Tiffany having been inside both of them. She wants to help but Jennifer is done so fast, and she only gives herself a half-second to catch her breath before she's out of the bed. For whatever reason that kind of hurts, feels weirdly like rejection. 

All the slickness between Needy's legs is still so evident – she can feel how wet she is every time she shifts, and she feels so swollen too, puffy. Minutes ago it had been impossibly hot but now it's just awkward and sticky and kind of embarrassing. Needy probably looks visibly fucked, hair messy from tossing her head and color high on her face, splotching over her pale skin. Jennifer just has a little bit of a glow, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. She looks like maybe she just went for a run or something, not like she lezzed out with her best friend while everyone they've ever known trashes her house just outside the door.

Needy still feels edgy, her pulse thudding throughout her body but especially in her cunt, throbbing there so forcefully it's like her body wants to hold onto the memory too. 

Jennifer looks over from where she's putting on the new bikini and snorts. "Jesus, Needy, lesbian much?" she says. "You're all afterglow-y."

Needy rolls her eyes. "Not all of us can roll with stuff as easy as Jennifer Check."

Jennifer just makes a kissy face at her. "Afterglow all you want and then come back to the party," she says, hand on the doorknob. "And please put on a real fucking bathing suit, not that Victorian swimming costume." She gestures at her still-open drawer of options, gives Needy a pointed look, and is gone.

The noise of the party doesn't penetrate here on the second floor with the door closed. Needy lays on her back for a long moment just breathing and staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on Jennifer's ceiling, and then she reaches down to gingerly feel her swollen sensitive flesh, slipping against the moisture there, and can't help getting into it again, reaching for the abandoned vibrator still wet from Jennifer. Third time's the charm, or something.


End file.
